


When She Loved Me

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "When She Loved Me" by hermione_vader.</p><p>Avengers/Toy Story fusion AU. When Steve accidentally ends up at a thrift store, he meets a new toy who might be able to help him get back home. And he just might be able to help her, too. Part 3 of the Plastic Armor series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When She Loved Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652311) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 6:05  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/when%20she%20loved%20me.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
